


19

by bloomingguk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Sad, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingguk/pseuds/bloomingguk
Summary: in which 9 best friends have to celebrate the same old goodbye party every day in order to stay together.slowly each one of them realize that they've drifted apart, even though they're still in that same stuffy, dark room.





	19

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not into angst or violence, i advise you to leave. other than that, you're very welcome to read my work. this is my first time writing so i'm excited. please don't be a ghost reader, it gives many writers more motivation to get comments of what you think. 
> 
> p.s: i accidentally posted while i was still busy writing, so expect for the first chapter to be updated skksk
> 
> enjoy reading :>

* * *

felix filled some black balloons with helium, wondering why he bought black balloons instead of red, yellow or maybe blue. _happier_ colors. he placed them in the room, getting sadder and sadder. this was their goodbye party. after this they'll all go on their own ways. the more the brown-blonde boy thought about it, the more emotional he got. one of his friends, chan saw this and went up to him.

“what's wrong felix? are you okay?” the older patted him on the back, trying to comfort him. “i don't wanna leave, chan. i don't wanna go.” felix said with watery eyes. chan felt felix's pain since he was also very sad about the whole situation. at that moment the others walked in, holding snacks, drinks and such. “you guys okay?” woojin asked. “yeah we're good.” chan replied, felix giving a slight smile.

“what are you guys waiting for? let's party!!” jeongin shouted with a big bottle of alcohol in his hands. “jesus christ, put that down young man, you're only 18.” minho said, panicking a bit as he took the fermented drink away from the younger. jeongin looked at him with a pouty face. “b-but i'm basically already of age!” the rest of them snickered at jeongin and minho. “c'mon jeongin, you can drink some coke. just not alcohol.” hyunjin said, patting the younger's head.

minho, woojin and seungmin started cooking dinner which was going to be their favorite; tteokbokki. chan said himself that it wasn't a good idea for minho to help with cooking, but he allowed it since it was their last day together. changbin, felix and chan put up the decorations, felix had woken up early in the morning because he wanted to prepare for the party first. he felt better after chan comforted him back then, but he still felt a hole in his heart. hyunjin, jeongin and jisung were in charge of setting the table, putting plates, cups and such. they all felt _happy_ at that moment, preparing for the party _together_.

when they were all done and set for the party, they sat down at the table in the middle of the room, not knowing exactly what do next. chan stood up and made a 'clink' sound with his glass “my dear friends, it has been more than 10 years since we've we met, but sadly we have to split, because we all have a path to follow. i love you all so much, and i would never dare to ever forget you–” jeongin started crying, felix was already tearing up when chan stood up. the rest were all sentimental, either staring in the distance or looking up at their leader. “–thanks my friend.” chan finished his speech, looking at each one of his friends, while smiling softly and sat down.

after they finished letting their tears and sadness out, they realized what the real purpose was of this gathering. well, to party. hyunjin threw a pillow at jisung and giggled “c'mon guys, let's have some fun!!” jisung immediately stood up and reached for a pillow “c'mere hyunjiNN” he aimed for hyunjin, but accidentally threw it at changbin. “oops.” jisung ran away, hiding behind seungmin. the others also joined, and it became one hell of a feathery fight. once they were finished, they cleaned up and sat back at the table. chests going up and down, trying to catch breath.

“let's eat!!” chan announced, and started scooping food for everyone. soon everyone was enjoying their food, some surprised at the fact that it turned out so well. while eating, they talked to eachother about the old days, when they used to skip class and go to the school rooftop to do whatever their rebellious hearts wished to do. they all had a smile on their faces at that moment, but deep inside they all felt grief-stricken. to be honest they weren't even planning on leaving, because they wanted for  _time to stop and never continue_. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
